


I'll Search the Multiverse for You

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU where Ford realizes his mistake and looks all over for Stan during his breaks, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based off of kimaheen's oneshot, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oh yeah better believe there's gonna be two males getting frisky at some point ;), Ratings may change, That's right I added Bill, honestly there will be blood but nothing bad, its not a fanfiction if there isn't a flying corn chip somewhere, rated for language, there might be some romance at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jordan Venett didn't expect to find a poor homeless guy on his doorstep, passed out from exhaustion with a bleeding wound. He didn't expect for a mysterious look alike to just...suddenly pop up at his doorstep two weeks later. If anything, he DEFINITELY didn't want an floating evil dorito appearing out of nowhere to ruin everything that was going right. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened.





	I'll Search the Multiverse for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pRESENTMIC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pRESENTMIC/gifts).



The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and cheeryy voices floated up mindlessly into the air. Jordan absolutely hated it. Groaning in frustration at the ringing in his ears, he begrudgingly rolled out of bed with a loud thump to accompany his mental pain before practically dragging himself to the bathroom. Staggering to his feet, he stared in the mirror blankly before rubbing his face and gave an overly happy and obviously fake grin. His mocha shaded eyes had bags under them accompanied with oily dirty blond hair, and a slightly angular face. 

Sure, if he was clean and didn't seem like he was dead inside the women around him would have gotten nosebleeds. It drove him insane, even more so that he had been surviving off of coffee for the past three days. He had been sending off slips to every job application he could find, yet either he got no reply, or it would return a week later with a straight out 'no' bold letters. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

Jordan ran his slender fingers through his shaggy hair before stripping himself of clothes and stepping into the shower. He set the heat to a reasonable temperature and sighed as he tilted his head back with his muscles relaxing under the warm water. Blindly grabbing the shampoo, the blond scrubbed it to the roots with determination. He couldn't remember the last time he had washed his body, and he was fairly certain that his apartment hadn't smelled this bad a month ago. 

Rinsing himself thouroughly, he washed his body with a bar of soap before shutting of the water and stepping out. The young man wrapped a fluffy blue towel around his waist as he once again took a gander of his reflection before huffing in agitation at the prominent bags under his orbs. "This is turning out to not be one of my days," he grumbled angrily before storming out the door--after brushing his teeth and getting dressed, of course--with toast in his hand and car keys in the other. 

Since he was on the first floor, it was a lot easier to exit and enter the building to go to his 'temporary' job that his friend owns. Oliver Bunn had offered generously though somewhat snidely if he would like a job at the bakery he now owned. Jordan, being the idiot he was, agreed heartily and what a mistake that was. It was _complete chaos_ , from the kitchen never being cleaned to the tables having gum stuck under them, somehow reappearing every day. Right when he walked in he instantly regretted taking the job, and months after applying he still didn't have a new one. It was kind of depressing, really. 

Starting the car with little difficulty, Jordan let the smooth and gentle hum of the engine lull him into a peaceful mindset. Moving carefully down the street with little worry in his mind he took the time to listen to the lively city and ignore the traffic that was obviously going to be a problem later on. The world sped by faster then he would have liked as he pulled in to the 'Employees Only' parking area.

The blond reluctantly stepped into the crisp morning air, taking that chance to inhale a short breath of fresh oxygen. He stumbled in through the back door, instantly bombarded with the many scents differing from burnt pastries to perfectly cooked main meals. The blond was really starting to wonder if the chefs they hired were even chefs at all, which he really wouldn't be surprised if they weren't, considering Oliver was a cheapskate if he ever saw one.

"Dan the Man! My friend, how are you doing?" A boisterous voice screamed into his ear, causing him to nearly leap into the carefully built display he was standing next to. "Jesus, Oliver. Don't do that." He gasped, clutching his chest as he stared at the beaming man next to him. He had a slight potbelly with a chubby face and flour doused brunette hair. His green forest eyes were squinted with joy as he smiled, lips stretching his face to its limits, with his white apron smudges with all different kinds of ingredients. Some would say he was the perfect image of a baker; Jordan would say he was the perfect image of a younger Santa Clause. 

Rolling his eyes as he stumbled forward from the loud chortle and powerful slap on the back, he was immediately sent to the cash register to start his shift. Judging that it was already an hour into his work hours and not one customer had stepped into the shop, the blond whined with exaggerated grief at the waste of daylight. Resting his forehead against the top of the machine, he snorted at the enthusiastic shouts from the other workers as they filed in. "For one day, I would love this to not be in the morning," he muttered to his shoes before glancing up in surprise as the bell jingled, indicating a customer.

Jordan never expected for someone to waltz in here out of their own free will, let alone to come to this place. If he didn't know any better, he would assume it was an abandoned building ready for destruction, with its sign hanging half way off the café. The woman that had entered had wavy hair that was a particular light shade of chocolate, with equally beautiful eyes. She had fair skin and was wearing an unidentifiable flower tucked behind her ear. The clothes she wore carried some resemblance to the plants to; even the lady smelled like flora.

His newfound love was just as easily shattered as another bulky male followed in soon after. His bright attire and just general appearance and posture made Jordan grit his teeth in irratation; something about this guy unnerved and annoyed him to some great extent for whatever reason. Bristling as the couple sauntered up to the register, the male had the nerve to lean on it and look over his obviously expensive sunglasses to ask, "how much are the bagel's? My beauty here is one month pregnant, and she's in some major craze phase, man." The woman giggled like a schoolgirl at that comment, and with a wrinkled nose the blond decided that he liked neither of them for their over the top stereotypical relationship.

Nodding silently without much of a glance in their direction, he turned on his heels and hurried to the kitchen. Leaning in precariously Jordan shouted over the clammer and ruckus in the room, "alright! One bagel, serve it up!" Instantly, all the dawdling turned into excited chatting as the kitchen started into action, excited for once to get a customer that wanted more then to see if the store was a joke. Heaving a breath at the energy from the staff, the blond shuffled back to his station and intoned with an emotionless voice, "your food will be out shortly, please be patient." Whilst altogether ignoring the jovial thanks from the duo.

He really wasn't cut out for this type of thing considering he wasn't the best at meeting nor interacting with new people. Whenever he did, he became this shell of hisself and be incredibly the to anyone who tried to approach him. It was his way of protecting himself against the cruel world and its inhabitants; especially since he had been in a tight area in his earlier days whereas his money nearly ran out. Jordan barely had had enough to pay for his house at that time, until of course, he found a generous family and they took him in for a while to help him gain back his bearings.

A frantic ringing blasted his eardrum from behind as Jordan spun around, scowling unhappily at the lean cook nervously standing in front of him holding a bagged bagel. Surprisingly, it didn't look all to bad, and for once he praised their efforts to improve their ratings. Turning on his heel without another word he smoothly moved to the front desk and hollered out the order. It wasn't like anyone else was here, he just really wanted to yell at the guy even for something as stupid as shouting a name. Once the paper bag was snatched out of his hand, he quickly collected the money and handed the two the change, watching them walk out the door with a slight haughty air surrounding them. _Well, good riddance,_ his mind hissed negatively. He quickly pushed those thoughts down.

\- - - - - - - - -

The clock that read 3:00 marked the end of his shift, and with relief he fled from the scene and proceeded to enter his car before Oliver could offer him a 'raise'-if he would stay just a little longer, of course. There was always a catch with things like that, and more often then not they always ended with one side either breaking the agreement or simply not living up to it like they should have. Snorting at his dark but not unusual thoughts, Jordan set his car into drive and sped out of the lot before practically making a beeline for his apartment building. It wasn't the best of places considering the high criminal rate in that area and the current muggings that had made their way to his town, but it was home, and he was just content with sitting in his cluttered living room, nursing a nice warm cup of coffee. Now that he thought about it coffee sounded really good right now.

As the blond pulled up to the brick housing, he failed to notice the blood splatters that were still fresh on the steps, leading to the bushes beside them which were also dripping with the substance. As he ascended the stairs, arms crossed against his chest and hands tucked into his sides, what he did notice was the agonized groan that emitted from the foliage. While he hadn't paid much attention back in school, he was smart enough to know that plants definitely didn't make humanoid noises. Frozen in his place he debated whether to go and report this to the police, but how would he explain that objects that certainly couldn't talk before had developed a sentience? He doubted that conversation would end well, for both sides. Gulping tentatively Jordan decided the only way to figure out if the apocalypse was finally beginning was to investigate it himself, so with a deep breath he plunged into the untrimmed mess that was the garden. 

_"Holy fucking shit."_ Honestly, the self-aware plants would have been better. Because laying on the ground at his feet was a young man his age bleeding to death in the bushes. He obviously had been growing a mullet, as his hair was longer then it should have been in normal circumstances, and extremely grimy too. There were big purple and blue bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept properly for a long while, which were currently shut in agony. He wore a jacket that didn't look like it could be comfortable with all the fur around the hood and his ripped jeans were partially red from the blood leaking from the prominent stab wound in his chest. Judging from the position where it was, it had missed any vital organs, thank the Lord, but the life-sustaining liquid was pulsing out of the male, and fast. If Jordan didn't do something soon, the guy would be dead before he could say 'holy flying potatoes on a frying pan'. So with small resolve, he glanced around the area for any bystanders before grabbing ahold of the stranger's shoulders and hefting him up as gently as possible.

Another pained moan fell from his mouth, and the blond could tell from just how warm the skin was he was running a high fever, possibly had an infection from the debris and germs flying around. This was not good, not good at all, and it would be to late if he drove the man to a hospital, so he would have to do his best on his own. Throwing him gently over his shoulder, he marched through the glass doors and decidedly took the elevators instead of the steps, breathing a relieved sigh of relief when none of his neighbors happened to be in it currently. Tapping his foot anxiously, he stared nervously at the rising numbers of floors, and could only hope as he stared at the shallow breathing stranger, that he wouldn't be to late. He couldn't be.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Sorry this took so long to post, I was trying to figure out a sufficient plot and whether or not I should do a reader perspective or just an OC. Eventually I just settled on good ol' Jordan, one out of my millions of male OCs. Hope you've liked it, I'll try to update consistently and put a minimum to spelling mistakes, but I don't really revise my work, so.


End file.
